


Trouble with a capital (I love you)

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering, bodhi and jyn get some, bodhi rook likes to go downtown, explicit rating is for chapter 3, mentions of shower sex, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: “If we’re going for the whole ‘lovers in the alley’ thing, you better be prepared to sell it Bodhi. Besides, those people are barely civilians - they’re getting paid by the Empire!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> For a prompt on tumblr: Bodhi/Jyn - “What about a compromise? I’ll kill them first, and if it turns out they were friendly, I’ll apologize.”

Bodhi grabbed Jyn’s hand, dragging her around the corner into an alley. He didn’t think they'd been spotted, but he pulled up the hood on his jacket and trapped her against the wall with his body just in case. 

“You can’t just start firing blasters into a busy marketplace, Jyn! Some of those people are civilians.”

Jyn arched one eyebrow at him, slipping her blaster back into the holster at her hip and sliding her hands under Bodhi’s jacket and around his back to pull him closer. 

“If we’re going for the whole ‘lovers in the alley’ thing, you better be prepared to sell it Bodhi. Besides, those people are barely civilians - they’re getting paid by the Empire!”

Bodhi sighed, letting his head drop heavily onto Jyn’s shoulder. He could smell the smoke from their campfire last night in her hair, underscored by a few days without access to a proper ‘fresher. It wasn’t the worst Jyn had smelled around him, but it did make him long to get her somewhere safe for a few days. Somewhere that he wouldn’t have to use almost getting killed as an excuse to get close enough to kiss her. 

“Don’t forget who used to get paid by the Empire, Jyn. It’s not always an easy choice.”

Jyn pulled him closer, pressing her smooth cheek against the roughness of his beard. “I know. I’m sorry, Bodhi. I just want to finish this mission so we can get home.” Her hands rubbed soothing circles on his back, the motion rucking up his shirt so her fingers slid across his skin occasionally. It sent a shiver up his spine, her touching him and the word ‘home’ in his ear. He pulled back to look her in the eye. 

“Okay then. What’s the plan?”

“What about a compromise? I’ll kill them first, and if it turns out they were friendly, I’ll apologize.”

Bodhi closed his eyes and shook his head, exasperated. “You’re hopeless.”

Jyn grinned, wild and feral. “And you wouldn’t want me any other way. Don’t even try to deny it.”

He couldn’t deny it. He wanted her, this way and any way he could have her. Someday he’d figure out a way to say it. For now, they had a mission to complete. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn has some minor trust issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be the only one that likes the idea of these two together. Shifting POV, not beta'ed, please leave comments, blah blah blah...

Bodhi didn’t know it was possible to feel this cold. They’re stuck on some force-forsaken outer rim planet, he and Jyn, cut off from their ship by an ill-timed storm and a contact that had kept them waiting for hours longer than they’d planned. A stroke of luck had given them a room to rent above the bar they’d been wasting credits at all night, though Bodhi’s not sure that it’s actually warmer in there than it would be outside.

The bed’s not much more than a mattress on the floor, but at least there seem to be plenty of blankets. Jyn manhandles him out of his jacket, despite his protests and chattering teeth.

“Haven’t you ever heard of sharing body heat?”

“I have to _have_ body heat before I can share it!”

Jyn’s answering laugh is contagious, and probably does more to warm him than the jacket that she tosses onto a bench pushed up against the wall, the only other piece of furniture in the room.

 

* * *

 

They wind up piled together on the thin mattress, every available blanket wrapped around them. Bodhi holds himself very still, shifting back every time Jyn moves closer. Finally, she rolls her eyes and climbs on top of him, pulling the blankets in around their shoulders. Jyn tucks her head under his chin, her fingers trailing freezing lines up his ribs under his shirt.

“Tell me about my father.” The words are whispered, like she can barely stand to say them aloud.

Bodhi pulls her tighter against him. “He loved you, I know that much. And he was good to me, as much as he could be.”

Her breath catches at that, hands stilling. “You and he…”

Bodhi breathes out a laugh. “Not like that. He used to say I made him feel old. Like he’d only then realized how much you would have grown. I think he was sorry to have missed it – seeing you grow.”

Jyn’s hands curl into fists. “Well, he could have taken me with him if that was what he wanted so much.”

Bodhi wraps his hands around hers, brings her knuckles up to his lips to breath warm air over them. “And what might you have become then? Not this woman, not under their thumbs.”

Jyn sighs. “Maybe some young pilot would have opened my eyes, stolen me out from under their noses.”

Bodhi pulls back to look in her eyes. “I’d rather be here with you now, in all honesty.”

Jyn leans forward at that, brushing the barest hint of a kiss against his mouth. Bodhi presses into it, caught in the moment, and then pulls back, turning his head to the side. “What are you doing?”

Jyn laughs, husky and hushed in the curve of his neck. “Just getting warm.”

Bodhi draws his shoulder up, coming just short of pushing her off his body. “Don’t do that.”

The smile slips from Jyn’s face, her mouth tipping back into its once customary frown. “Don’t what, Bodhi?” She shuffles backward in the bed, allowing an icy draft to creep between them. “You’ve been watching me for weeks now, suddenly you don’t want me?”

Bodhi rolls onto his side to face her, closing the space between them with an arm around her waist. He closes his eyes and touches his forehead against her own, gently. “I can’t do this if all you want is someone to keep your bed warm.” He swallows, considering his next words carefully. “I want…more.”

Jyn relaxes into the warmth of Bodhi’s arms, his mouth close enough that she can feel his breath against her lips with every word. “More comes with strings attached. I don’t trust more.”

Bodhi doesn’t pull away this time, though his arm around her waist tightens for a moment. “Do you trust me?”

She brings her hand up to his face, tracing the fine line of his cheekbone and the dark shadow of beard covering his chin. She touches his lips softly, watching as they part instantly at her touch. “You know I do. With my very life, Bodhi.”

He opens his eyes, that familiar warm brown gazing into her own. “We’ve already got strings, you know. What’s a few more?”

“Maybe I’m scared.”

Bodhi’s smile spreads slowly across his face. “I’m scared too. That’s how you know it means something.”

Jyn can’t look away, her mouth instinctively curling up into a smile to echo his. She leans forward, brushing her mouth against Bodhi’s once more. He returns the kiss this time, softly parted lips pressing against hers. When they break apart, Bodhi takes a deep breath, tongue darting out to lick his lips nervously.

“Jyn, what do you want from me?”

Jyn draws up her courage, leaning forward to pepper kisses across Bodhi’s cheeks and brow. She breathes out the answer against his mouth, her fingers slipping into his hair.

“Everything.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set six months after chapter 2, Bodhi and Jyn get a night together after far too long apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would not have been possible if not for the fantastic beta skills of [SassySnowPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson). Everything good here is because of her. Thank you thank you a million times my dear!

He’ll never get used to this; coming back to his room at the end of the day and finding Jyn in his bed. It doesn’t happen as often as he’d like, not since Draven found out they were a couple and stopped sending them out on missions together. It’s probably better this way. Though now he spends too many nights wondering if Cassian is keeping her out of trouble instead of him. She tends to jump into the fray without thinking of the consequences.

Tonight, though, she’s here. Bodhi smiles at the keypad on his door, already blinking green to show that it’s unlocked. When he pulls the door open, she’s sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chin, flicking absently through a datapad. Six months to get used to this, although the number of nights they’ve been in the same place together makes it feel closer to three, and he still has to take a minute just to look at her. To make himself believe that this is real.

Bodhi can’t keep the smile off his face, stopping just inside the door to toe off his boots. He’s filthy from working on his ship all day, engine grease streaked across the front of his coveralls and his hair tied up into a tangled knot at the nape of his neck. He’s feels ridiculous, being this nervous in his own room. Half of him wants to pull her into his arms and the other half is afraid she’ll bolt if he seems too eager.

“Hey.” His voice breaks through the quiet in the room. Dropping the datapad at her side, Jyn stares at him for a second before swinging her legs off the bed and climbing to her feet. She hesitates there, as if she’s as nervous as him. 

“Hey yourself, stranger.” Her hair is hanging loose around her shoulders and she’s already changed into sleep clothes; a soft t-shirt, one of his judging by the size of it, and standard issue shorts. They’re designed more for ease of washing than for fashion, but Bodhi still appreciates the sight of Jyn’s pale knees. It speaks to a sense of safety, that she’s not dressed for battle here.

Jyn steps forward finally, reaching out to take his hands but Bodhi holds them up to stop her instead.

“I’m all greasy. I don’t want to get muck all over you. Then we’ll both need to use the ‘fresher.”

She isn’t deterred though, slipping her arms carefully under his raised ones to wrap around his waist. She sighs and leans her cheek against his chest.

“I don’t care. I haven’t seen you in weeks. Besides, I plan on being filthy when I’m done with you anyway.”

Bodhi groans at the thought, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to return the prolonged hug. He leans down to press a kiss against her hair, loosening his arms when she pulls back to look up at his face. Bodhi wiggles his eyebrows and gives a little wink, laughing as Jyn rolls her eyes in response.

“Hey now – you’re the one that wants to get _filthy_.”

He can’t help but kiss her then, sliding his hand against her jaw to tilt her mouth up to his. This part is easy, the way they fit together, the way her mouth opens under his. Her tongue sweeps into his mouth and retreats, a wet tease that has him chasing after. He’s leaving smudges of grease behind, marking everywhere he’s touched.

Jyn tugs at his coveralls, dexterous fingers pulling the zipper down to his waist and pushing the heavy fabric off his shoulders and down his arms. Underneath they match, Alliance-issue shorts and t-shirt. Bodhi doesn’t want to let go, wouldn’t except that he needs to free his hands from the sleeves, taking the opportunity to push the coveralls down his thighs and step out of them. He pulls her back in by the waist, leaving more grease on her shirt – thank the Force for laundry ‘droids.  He leans down so she can wrap her arms around his shoulders, folding around her slightly smaller frame. Her fingers sink into his hair, pushing off his forgotten goggles and tossing them onto the small desk tucked against the wall.

“I’ve missed you so much.”

Declarations like that from Jyn come few and far between, so Bodhi holds them like a small flame in his chest. They keep him sane through the cold nights, when he has no idea where she is; when communications go silent and he can only try to remember the sound of her voice in his ear so he can fall asleep. Bodhi kisses her cheek, tightening his hold around her waist.

“I missed you, too. I’m glad you managed to stay out of trouble this time.”

Jyn pulls him toward the bed, stopping when the back of her knees hit the mattress then pushing Bodhi back a half step so she can strip her shirt off over her head. Bodhi’s breath catches, the same as it does every time they do this, his eyes wandering over sharp collarbones and soft skin. There’s a half healed cut on her shoulder and a bruise fading to discolored yellow on her ribs. Bodhi touches it gently, his thumb tracing just below the bruise. It leaves a streak of black behind, like he’s underlining her injury.

“Or maybe I spoke too soon.”

Jyn sighs, reaching out to grasp the hem of Bodhi’s shirt and pushing it up his stomach. “Listen, you should see the other guy.”

Bodhi clenches his jaw in response, trying to keep from saying something he’ll regret later. Jyn presses a kiss there, trying to ease the tension. She leans back, eyes searching his face.  “Never mind that, it was just a misunderstanding.”

Bodhi’s sure there’s more to the story than that, but Jyn’s abandoned his shirt, her fingertips beginning to tease under the elastic waistband of his shorts. He knows she’s trying to distract him, and honestly, it’s working.

“I know, I worry too much. I just want – I want you to come home in one piece.”

Jyn stops her quest to get into his shorts, standing up on her tiptoes to press her mouth against his desperately. She pulls back, avoiding his eyes, and starts kissing a path down his throat, mumbling words against his skin.

“I’m still not used to this, you know? Having people that care if I come back.” She pauses, fingers tightening where they’re gripping his shirt. “Having someone to come back to.”

For the hundredth time, Bodhi wishes that he’d met Jyn sooner. They were both on Jedha once, it’s not impossible that they could have crossed paths. His mother would have said ‘all is as the Force wills it.’ Bodhi thinks people give the Force too much credit, if it means little girls growing up without their mother, or Cassian joining the rebellion at six, or Chirrut losing his sight. Or Jedha and Alderaan and all those people that died on Scarif, their lives snuffed out like candles in the temple.

Bodhi takes a breath, shaking off the thoughts threatening to derail him. Jyn is here, now, and he’s wasting time thinking about the past.

“So, you said something about wanting to get filthy?” He reaches over his shoulder to pull his shirt over his head, grinning at Jyn as he turns and flops onto the bed. She smirks in response, climbing into his lap, and rolling her hips lazily against his rapidly hardening dick.

Bodhi grabs her by the hips and flips them over, immediately sliding down her body and pulling her shorts off, intent on getting his tongue into her. He spears his fingers through her pubic hair, watching the strands twist around them as he spreads her open. The holonet is full of Imperial-sanitized pornography, perfect hairless bodies and pale pale skin, but he’s never been interested in that type of sex – that anonymous, false pleasure. This is different.  This feels _real_.  He could spend hours there, gathering the taste of her on his tongue and curling his fingers inside until she spasms around him. Tonight though, she tugs him up toward her face, her thighs falling open to cradle his hips between them.

Bodhi lets her move him where she likes, rubbing his face against her stomach to make her laugh. He’s still learning what she likes, but it’s starting to come more naturally now. He rests his chin on her sternum for a moment, chuckling as she pushes him toward her breasts. He captures a nipple with blunted teeth and lavishes attention with his tongue.  Jyn arches up into his mouth, fingers digging into his back to pull him closer. “Come on, I want you inside me.  Please Bodhi.”

Spurred into action, he moves to reach across the bed to his nightstand, but Jyn tightens her thighs to hold him in place. Her hands come up to frame his face. “Can we… without? I mean, I’ve just cleared medical, and you’ve been on base for weeks since you were last cleared, so we don’t have to… worry about that.”

His heart feels like it’s going to pound right out of his chest. Bodhi shifts back, putting some distance between his skin and Jyn’s so he can think clearly. His hand unconsciously moves to her waist, drifting across her stomach. “What about – ?” He takes a breath, trying to bring some calm back into his voice. “What if you get pregnant?”

Jyn’s smile turns wistful. “We don’t have to worry about that either. Medical gave me some kind of shot. It’s, um, _standard_ for intelligence. No time for accidents in a rebellion.”

Bodhi swallows, his eyes widening as he bites his lower lip. It’s like a surge of adrenaline, the thought of sliding into that slick heat with nothing between them. They haven’t done this before, not enough nights strung together to build up to it. Apparently, Jyn is done waiting for that to happen.

“Fuck, okay. If – if you’re sure. Kriff, Jyn. You want this, right?”

She drags her hands down his waist, pushing his shorts over his hips. “I trust you.”

Bodhi rolls onto his side to push the shorts down the rest of the way, drawing in a sharp breath when Jyn wraps a hand around his dick. She uses the distraction to get him to roll the rest of the way over onto his back, resting her weight on his thighs and stroking him with feather light fingers. It’s too much and not enough all at once, so Bodhi reaches down to tighten her grip, rolling his hips up into the motion. The movement pitches her forward and its only luck and Jyn’s uncanny ability to land on her feet that keeps the moment from turning into a disaster of tangled limbs.

Instead she ends up braced over his body with her legs spread wide, her hair tumbling over her shoulder to tickle his face. He gathers it up in one hand, tugging lightly to bring her mouth down against his. He abandons his dick with the other hand, seeking greener (wetter) pastures between her legs. Jyn moans into the kiss, catching his lower lip between her teeth. She still has hold of his dick, though now she’s just trying to guide him where she wants, pushing his hand out of the way in favor of sinking down onto him in one smooth glide.

Bodhi grips her hair harder, running hyperspace calculations in his head to keep from going off like a blaster shot. Jyn stills, their hips flush together, waiting for her body to adjust to the sudden fullness.

“Fuck, Jyn. You feel amazing. I always forget that, when you’re gone for so long.” Bodhi wishes that he knew how to shut up sometimes. Something about sex turns him into a rambling idiot. “You look so beautiful, even with my greasy handprints on you.”

Jyn just laughs, tensing her thighs to lift off of him and sink back down. Bodhi moves his hips in counterpoint, rocking up into her. Every time she bottoms out, she lets out a sharp whine high in her throat. Bodhi lives for that sound, murmuring encouragement and nonsense alike. They make quite a pair, his mouth spilling over with sound and hers holding every noise deep inside. One day he’ll make her shout, when there’s no chance of anyone listening. For now, though, he lets her have whatever control she wants, sliding his hands over her skin to help her chase down her climax.

Bodhi comes first, trying and failing to outlast Jyn’s frantic rhythm. Jyn lets out a frustrated sound, rolling her hips down against him to try and get some friction. Bodhi takes a second to swim out of the haze of pleasure before rolling Jyn over onto her back and sliding down to get his mouth on her. Everything’s slick and swollen, the bitter taste of his own come mingling with Jyn’s familiar taste on his tongue. His fingers slide in easily, curving up to find that spot that makes her thighs tighten around him. It doesn’t take long for her hands to twist into his hair, fingers holding him in place and her breath catching sharply in her chest.

Bodhi untangles himself from her legs, absently wiping his very wet hand on her stomach. Jyn pushes him playfully. “Thanks, that’s not gross at all.”

There’s sweat running down her face, streaks of come mixing with grease from his hands on her stomach and thighs. Her hair is tangled, spread out across his pillow like some scribbled halo. She bites at her swollen lower lip, smiling happily up at him. She’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Are you filthy enough yet?” Bodhi flops onto his back, groaning as he thinks about trying to get down to the communal ‘fresher looking like he’s just had the best sex of his life. He wipes his face on his arm, smearing the combined mess of the two of them off of his beard.

Beside him, Jyn arches her back and stretches out her legs. “I don’t know, we could probably go another round in the ‘fresher. At least there it’s easy to clean up.”

“Oh, no. The last time we had sex in the ‘freshers, Wedge did something to my toothpaste. My teeth were blue for a week!” Jyn cracks up laughing, her arms stretched out above her head. “Don’t laugh – it isn’t funny!” She can’t seem to keep the grin off her face though, rolling onto her side to wrap an arm around his waist. She pouts dramatically, her lips curving up at the corners as she attempts to sway him.

“Come on, isn’t it worth the risk?”

Bodhi would risk his life for Jyn, knows this deep in his bones, but Wedge’s wrath is something else and Jyn somehow always manages to stay clear of the retaliation.

“No. Sex. In. The. ‘Fresher.”

Jyn sighs, then kisses his shoulder and sits up. “Fine. Spoilsport.”

After an undignified race down the hallway to the ‘fresher, Bodhi’s shower starts with him standing under the flow of water for far too long and ends with Jyn pressed up against the tile as Bodhi sinks into her from behind. Their walk back down the hall is even more undignified, Jyn’s crackling laughter echoing off the durasteel as they make their way back to the room.

Bodhi looks at the bed, groaning. “Guess we should change the sheets.”

Jyn drops her towel into the laundry pile, pulling another one of Bodhi’s t-shirts over her head. “They may have to burn those sheets. I think they’re beyond cleaning at this point.”

They strip the sheets silently, a smile tugging at their lips every time they glance up and catch each other’s eyes. Jyn’s fingers linger against his palm when she passes him one side of the clean sheets.  It feels domestic and strange, the stretch of smooth cotton over the mattress, tucking blankets under the edge and sorting pillows into place. They tumble together under the covers, her face against his neck and his fingers sliding up her spine to hold her close against him.

With the lights switched off and Jyn slowly twisting the damp ends of his hair between her fingers, it doesn’t take long for Bodhi’s heart to slow and his breath to even out. Bodhi tries to memorize the moment, wishes he could have a holo of this to look at in the in between times. He’s surprised when Jyn’s voice breaks the silence.

“I love you.” She whispers the words into his hair. He’s half asleep, losing minutes in between one thought and the next. He doesn’t think he was meant to hear her, but he can’t keep his mouth from echoing back.  “I love you, too.”

Bodhi closes his eyes and imagines a future where nights like this aren't so far apart. When he falls asleep, his dreams are full of hope.

 


End file.
